Laokia Chronicles
by FireNose
Summary: All new region, all new trainers, and all new pokemon! A new trainer named Lorraine has just started out on her journey, but she didn't expect such a twisted trip! And who is this Grim? what are they after... OCs to the max


**:--.:The Chronicles Of:.--:**

**:--.:Laokia Region:.--:**

"_**The Day Of Darkness, **_

_**The Night Of Light, **_

_**A Silliness It Is How Thy So Fittingly Correspond, **_

_**To Thee I Grant This, **_

_**A Wish Of Purity And Chaos, **_

_**With One,**_

_**Our Prologue begins..."**_

"Huuuweeet! Huweet!"

"hmmm..." a ruffling sound

"Huuuweeet!"

"Quiet down, I'm trying to sleep..."

"..."

A yelp emitted throughout the room, a young girl falling out of her bed. Blue feathers flew in all directions as a small bird fluttered up to the windowsill, a pillow hanging from its beak. Lorraine pouted up at the bird pokemon, "aw, come on, swellow, that wasn't fair!" She whined.

Swellow ruffled his wings before dropping the pillow back on the bed. "Huweet! You're gonna be late!" he said and pointed his beak towards the clock. "Late late late! You're gonna be late!" it repeated before taking off through the window. Lorraine watched him, and poked her head out as the bird pokemon landed neatly down in a garden, next to an older lady.

The lady patted Swellow on the head before turning to look up at the window. She smiled and waved, "Lori, dear, why are you still here?" she asked. Lorraine waved back to her mother, "sorry I slept in, I'll be leaving now!" she called back.

Her mother nodded and turned back to her garden as Swellow began chasing out a wurmple that had strayed into the garden. Lorraine bounced over to her closet, tearing it open.

Lorraine found herself downstairs a few minutes later, not paying attention as her mother called to her, ran out the door and sprinted down the road. It was a fairly lovely day, only a few clouds hung over the sky and many people were playing outside. Lorraine just dodged a small boy and his growlith as she set her sights down the street.

She grinned as a building came into view, "there it is..." she said to herself as she picked up the pace slightly.

Today was no ordinary day, today was special, at least for Lorraine. Her 10th birthday had past only a week ago, allowing her to be eligible to begin her pokemon journey. All she needed to do now was get to the professors lab. Which was now dead ahead.

She didn't stop running until her face was inches from the door, giving into a complete stop. She gasped for a few breathes of air that her lungs had been rejected while she ran before her hand went down to the door knob and twisted it open, slowly. 'finally...' she thought to herself as she began to pull the door open.

The door slammed wide out though, before she realized it, and a girl, maybe a few years older than Lorraine, came running out of the building. "I-I'm sorry! I'll go find them, Professor!" she said apologetically and sprinted off.

Lorraine watched as the girl ran off, blinking once, twice. And only one though reached her mind...

"Did... she have skitty ears?"

"Actually it's a head band..." a voice said, making Lorraine jump and shriek, spinning around on her heels to meet the speaker.

It was a lady, with long black hair and matching blue hat and summer dress. Floating beside her was a gastly. Lorraine froze, "Y-Y-You're- You're P-Pr-Professor T-T-T-Tarei, right?" she asked, in a high pitched voice. The lady nodded and Lorraine suddenly felt very insecure and nervous.

Tarei on the other hand, was quite calm, smiling at the girl and holding out her hand, "Hi, You must be Lorraine, right?" She asked. Lorraine gave out a nervous squeak, "j-just call me Lori for short..." she mumbled.

Tarei sighed, "It's great you are here Lori," she said but looked out in the direction where the other girl had gone off in, "but I'm afraid there has been an accident..." she mumbled. Lorraine blinked, "accident?" "Yes, It seems me and my volunteer assistant left my bag out in my garden somewhere, that was her that ran off." She said. "All of my pokemon are in there, without it I have no pokemon to give you." She said and sighed again, slouching over slightly. "Oh, this is not a good day for me..." she mumbled. The Gastly next to her gasped and let out a wail of agony, "I'M SORRY PROFESSOR! I HAVE LET YOU DOWN AS YOUR POKEMON! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" it cried out.

Tarei put up her hands, and gave the pokemon a lopsided grin, "no no, Gastly, it's my fault for forgetting the bag, It is most certainly not the end of the world now, Arika will find it." she told it, trying to calm it down.

Lorraine sweat dropped at the act played out in front of her, but that wasn't what was important now. "Um, Professor Tarei? I could go out and help look for the bag." She said. Tarei brightened up and looked over to her, "What a splendid idea! We'll find it much quicker if more people look for it!" she said triumphantly, one hand on her hip and the other held in a determined fist in front of her.

Lorraine nodded, "Yeah, OK!" she said and sprinted off in the same direction as the pink haired girl from earlier had.

Or at least she thought it was that direction...

"well..." she mumbled as she fell back against a tree five minutes later, empty handed, "I guess I have worse directional skills then I thought..." She sighed and slid her back down the tree.

Just as she was about to sit on the grass, something poked her leg. She jumped up and spun around, only to see what looked like bush clippers. She picked them up and examined them, "hu, must be professor Tarei's." she mumbled.

Wait, why would professor's bush clippers be out in the middle of nowhere!? "you, this is my stuff!" a voice hissed. Lorraine turned around to see a little ginger cat-like pokemon with black spots and a flaming tuff on the back of its neck that looked slightly similar to a Mohawk. Lorraine blinked for a moment, "wha-?" But her eye caught something before she could finish asking her question, a bag to be exact. It hug loosely from the chubby kitten Pokémon's mouth.

Lorraine gasped and fell forward trying to grab the bag, but the Pokemon pulled it to the side just fast enough. "Mine!" it hissed at her again. Lorraine puffed up her cheeks, "listen to me! That's not yours, that's the professors!" she told it, trying to grab it again. It jumped out of the way and she fell onto the ground again.

"No! Mine!" it hissed once again and jumped back. Out of nowhere, a purple blew shot by, hitting the orange kitten. It made a squeak as it fell forward, the bag flinging a few feet forward towards Lorraine. The girl looked up, to find another pokemon in the small open area. It was another cat pokemon, she had seen them before, it was a Glameow, but instead of blue, it had purple fur. It stood tall, a good few inches bigger than the flaming kitten.

"Miki, Scratch!" a voice called. Lorraine turned her head to see the girl she had seen earlier, clad in a yellow dress and the pink 'ears' upon her head. The glameow did as she said and unsheathed it's claws, launching at its opponent.

The spotted pokemon maneuvered out of the way, and sent a wave of ember at the other cat pokemon. Glameow took the hit and flung backwards, flipping around to land paws first on the side of a tree. "Miki use quick attack!" the girl called, her pokemon fulfilling the order within seconds, sending the smaller 

kitten into a rock. It growled and picked itself up, sending another ember at Glameow. It hit yet again, and this time nearly knocked out the poor strangely colored pokemon.

The girl gasped and ran over to her pokemon, cradling it in her arms, turning to Lorraine, "don't just sit there! Grab the bag!" she called from the other side of the clearing. The orange pokemon seemed to notice the bag wasn't with it now and spun its head towards Lorraine who was reaching out for it. "NO!" it snapped and launched itself towards the bag. It grabbed the bottom end of the bag with its teeth and pulled it, causing some contents to spill out and for Lorraine to grab something else.

It was round and red, it was a pokeball, Lorraine realized after a moment of shock. She looked up at the kitten pokemon who eyed the ball carefully before launching itself back at the girl.

Lorraine panicked and threw the pokemon in the air. A light emitted from it as it opened. It hit the ground in between Lorraine and the wild pokemon, glowing white and frantic before it calmed and began to take shape which slowly turned blue.

The light finally burst away and a blue chic took its place. For a moment, Lorraine though it was a torchic, it certainly had a similar shape. But as it opened its eyes, it became more obvious it was quite different as Lorraine began to take in the details.

It was blue, a baby-sky blue, with foam-like feathers on either side of its torso, not connecting it the back like torchic's feathers. It had one long tail feather with a white spot on it that matched a long feather on its head which was accompanied by two smaller white feathers on either side of it. It had a small white beak and small buggy eyes as well as a pair of long golden orange bird legs.

The other girl let out a smell yelp of happiness, "a water type! Quick, tell it to do something!" she called. The orange kitten pokemon snapped out of its semi-shock and growled, sending out another ember attack. Lorraine fumbled with her words, "Y-y-you! Use, uh, use water gun!" she squeaked, not knowing the name of the pokemon.

It did so though, a small shot o water speared from it as it opened its mouth. It hit the ember, dousing the flames, while the rest of the attack went passed and hit the fire type. It let out a little cry as it flung backward.

Lorraine grinned and then stood up, "Y-yeah, use water gun again!" she said. The blue chic pokemon gave out a gull-ish peep and used another water gun. The kitten pokemon let out a hiss and ran off as it dodged the attack, leaving behind the bag.

The other girl smiled, running over to her, "You found the professor's bag! Thank you so much!" she said as she picked up the bag. Lorraine grinned back, "No problem, I guess!" she said, chuckling slightly. The other girl just smiled though as she closed the bag properly, "come on, We should get this to the professor quickly!" she said. Lorraine nodded.

Tarei grinned as the two girls came racing towards the lab, "Lorraine, Arika, you're back!" she said happily. Lorraine And the girl Smiled back at the professor, and slightly picked up the pace to find themselves in front of the professor sooner.

The girl handed over the bag while Lorraine passed her the fallen pokeball. Tarei looked confusedly at is and back up at Lorraine whom had the pokemon on her shoulder and was rubbing her neck, "Er, I dunno how to get her back in the pokeball..." she admitted.

Tarei sighed amusedly and took the water chic from the girl's shoulder putting it back in its pokeball. The girl next to Lorraine once again spoke up, "Professor, that's right, we ran into a Fetcheet! It was going a bit crazy, but we managed to calm it down..." she said. Tarei looked slightly shock for a moment before recovering and nodding acknowledging the words.

She stepped to the side and opened the door to the lab, "well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get you your pokemon!" she said happily. Before girls entered the lab. The laboratory was a mess, there were cabinets and tables with papers stacked upon each other. The ends of files stuck out between open compartments and pens and small writing equipment was scattered on top.

"over here." The professor said, pulling the two girls over to a side table. She smiled again at Lorraine, "well, this is it." she said. They were in a cleared out space among the papers, There was a large computer and a table and a holding chamber for three pokeballs that were currently missing. Lorraine watched as the professor took out three pokeballs from her bag, placing them down within the chamber.

She turned back to Lorraine, "you know the three starter pokemon you may receive correct?" she asked. Lorraine nodded halfheartedly which the professor noticed and sighed. She turned to her computer. "There are three, a grass, fire and water type. Every region contains starter pokemon, Laokia's starters are all chic pokemon, from similar origins to torchic of Hoenn actually. Of course, there are obvious differences." She explained as she tapped the keys along keyboard.

An image popped up on the monitor. There were three pokemon, the same baby-sky blue water type that Lorraine had used, along with two others. There was a one that was a bright red, with a short spiky tuft for a tail and a pair of golden wings that also spiked downwards. It had three golden feathers on its head which hid their ends under a single red feather and curled at their other ends. It also had two spots on each side of its head.

The third picture was of a baby green chic, with three semi-short tail feathers and wings that resembled cotton, both pink. Upon the top of its head were three pink feathers that looked more like petals, each having a green spot in them.

"These are the starters, The water starter is Bluchic, The fire starter is called Redchic, while the grass starter is Greenchic." She explained. Then, the professor reached over, opening the three pokeballs one by one, letting the pokemon appear in front of them. Lorraine's eyes sparkled as she gazed down at 

them. It was obvious that Redchic was bigger than the other two, if it weren't for the feather on bluchic's head.

Lorraine stared in awe at the three pokemon, 'but... I think I know which...' she thought and turned to the professor. "I know which, I really loved battling with Bluchic, I'd like her as my first pokemon!" she told her. Tarei smiled and nodded, "I see." She said with a slightly amused tone and she turned around, picking up Bluchic's pokeball, and handed it to Lorraine. "Lori, take care of her!" she said as she also handed the new trainer a pokedex, it was a plain baby blue color that nearly matched bluchic's feathers.

Bluchic jumped up into the air and up onto Lorraine's shoulder, "blu-blu-blublu!" it whistled. Lorraine picked it up and hugged it, "aw, you're just the best!" she told it. It blushed in embarrassment but gave out a cheerful call.

The other stepped forward, "congratulations! I'm Arika by the way, I never told you earlier did I?" she said. Lorraine smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Lorraine, Lori if you wish." She repeated the words she said to the professor. Arika gave a envious smile, "I wish I could go on a journey too, but I'm stuck in this lab until I finish paying this silly dept of mine." She said.

Tarei huffed, "Silly? You broke a very expensive peace of equipment young lady!" she scolded. Arika gave a lopsided smile, "Yeah, I know..." She said and sighed self-pityingly. Tarei gave her a pitying look, "oh, you know, there's many ways you could repay it..." she said. Arika looked up at the professor in astonishment, "Arika Fisher, You are hereby 'forcefully' assigned to be this new trainers travelling partner! You are to watch over her and the completion of her pokedex, is this clear?" she said in a mock-stern voice.

Lorraine giggled slightly as Arika played along, straightening her body and putting her hand to her forehead like a soldier, "yes Ma'am!" she said. Glameow nodded from where it sat beside her, bringing its own paw up in the same pose as it's trainer's hand.

"good bye then, hopefully we'll meet again soon." Tarei said. Both girls nodded, and held up their pokemon in their arms as they left the lab.

Neither noticed the three pairs of eyes that lingered on them as the walked further and further from the lab...

**:--.:END PROLOGUE:.--:**

Hello everybody! This is Laokia Chronicle, a story following the plot and adventures of a fine RPG sight called Laokia Region! It features many of the sites RP characters in it, as well as some story exclusives, but almost all characters you read here are property of the site's other members.

Professor Tarei (C) Professor Tarei(admin)

Arika Fisher, Miki the Glameow (C) Delpha

Bluchic, Redchic, Greenchic, Fetcheet (C) Laokia Region

Pokemon (C) Satoshi Tajiri


End file.
